


Final Choice

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Death Wish, Depression, F/F, Fisting, Porn, Sex, Vaginal, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: Thank you so much for reading and making me feel good about my writings. I know i wasn't updating for almost a year, but I had so much in my life that I had to deal with.Good things and also a few bad things.I got engagedI quit my job to start looking for a better job to build my own lifeAnd I was wondering of a way to show the world what i can do.I always loved making up stories, and so came archive of our own.I started writing my own sexual fantasies at first, and it got so much support here.Thank you so much.And now, I know it's odd to ask something like that, but it's so important to me...I started out with Wattpad a few weeks ago, and I wrote there a book of my own.I still update and it's far from complete, but I really want to win a writing competition there.If you can, please look for my profile there (MichalieS) and read my new book 'WE MET AT THE GREEN HOUSE".It's going to be a paranormal horror book that i really am going to put an effort on.I will still update here with new stories, but less often then before.I want to work on getting myself a wedding, and maybe a visa to live in Japan...That's my main goal...And againthank you for helping me through tough timesand give me Kudos if you liked this story.Thank youand i shall keep writingbecause i truly love youand owe you so muchbecause you got me so far with your support.





	Final Choice

Holy took the time to adjust the darkness around her. She was way too far from home, and she wasn’t going back. She knew if she does, no one would even care. 

 

And now, a 22 years old girl, all alone in the wilds. She was waiting for the end. 

 

She could see smoke coming up, deeper from the woods. Although she was hungry, she forced herself to ignore the smell of beef coming from this direction, 

 

She wanted to be killed.

 

She had no care for what or who would give her this very desirable death, she just wanted it to happen. 

 

Fast.

 

She could hear growling all over her. She craved for the feeling of lightness and nothing to come after someone just kills her. 

 

The sounds of footsteps came closer and closer.

 

Slowly.

 

And the sounds of cracking branches grew louder with the soft dragging sound coming from the high grass around.

 

She had no clue who comes, but she only wished it would be a hostile being.

 

She could see a golden light, slowly embraces all around. So warm and soothing, it made the air light. The smells and heaviness of the hostile darkness within these woods slowly faded.

 

 

She raged and stood up, as if demanding this whole mood of bliss to just stop. She wanted to sink into her depression, and not be disturbed.

 

"Do not look at me that way, child.”a voice came, echoing all around her “Your anger woke me up.”

 

Holy dropped her shoulders back, rolling her eyes “Oh really?” she asked with a very disrespectful tone “My anger woke you up? Why the heck is it my issue! All I wanted was gone, and all I ever tried just failed! And if you want to sleep, just kill me. Because i’m not going anywhere. I came here to just die somehow. Just do it then! Do it slow and painful if you enjoy it! You will get your peace back, and give me my wish as well on the way. We would both win.”

 

The darkness came upon her again. Holy let herself fall down, into this too tall grass. She hoped to choke from these plants. It won’t be too pleasant or fast, to die so, but she just wanted this torture to end.

 

A metal covered hand grabbed her arm all of a sudden, forcing her up her feet. She didn’t resiste at all. 

 

At last she would die.

 

That person who grabbed her, just dragged her away. That person led her to that house where the smell came from.

 

‘I’m going to be in a stew?’ Holy tried to wonder, how would she die eventually. 

 

The person who dragged her, was an old woman, that looked as if her taste and style were not very suitable to her age.

 

She had a very big cleavage and her eyes were almost not human.

 

The old woman sat on a small bed by the fireplace, with a burning stew upon it. She hinted Holy to come and sit by her side.

 

Holy did not hesitate, and let herself drop on that bed. Although she was so tired, she tried to stay awake, just in case she misses her own murder.

 

"What is your name?” asked the woman, slowly approaching closer to her, with her eyes impaling her’s.

 

"Just kill me...” Holy hissed.

 

"I will do as you say, but I wish to enjoy this deal as well...” said the woman, softly stroking Holy’s left arm.

 

"Holy. My name’s Holy.” she replied.

 

"Would you let me negotiate with you? I might have an offer...” The woman spoke, with her silver fingers climbing up her shoulders to her neck.

 

"What was so hard to under.._!?”

 

"Shhhhhhh...” her words were interrupted. That woman wasn’t going to let her part be done so quickly. She had other plans for Holy.

 

"What do you offer? A fast death, or a slow one?” Holy urged her again.

 

"You said you do not care, did you?” she asked, smirking with her glare stuck on her raging eyes.

 

"Not sure what you mean here. I don’t care for a thing. Nothing at all.”

 

"Oh, really?”

 

"Yup. Nothing matters anymore...”

 

"So you say, not a care would bother you if I… Maybe touch you..?” she said, slowly taking her palm into Holy’s shirt, letting the fingers stroke her medium breasts.

 

"No.” Holy tried to keep her face empty, She didn’t want to say these finger made her uncomfortable.

 

"Oh, that is truly unfortunate… Well, I would make sure to change that.” The woman sighed.

 

"Why would you do that?” Holy was confused. It seems this woman wanted to molest her, but she wanted her to ‘care’?

 

"I simple do not wish to copulate with a rug doll.” said the woman “Now, before we start, my pet. My name is Flemeth, and I have a flair for the pleasures of the flesh. And that is why, you will now do a little ‘research’ to see, if you really do not care anymore.”

 

"Okay, first off...” Holy said, trying to raise herself up to sit “It wasn’t very important to know your name, because i’ll die soon anyway. And second, how the heck would a ‘research’ make me change my mind? And what did it have to do with your weird nymphomaniac fetishes?”

 

Flemeth smiled, letting her hands pull up Holy’s shirt, while pinning her to the bed again “Not caring; meaning not feeling. If you truly claim to not care anymore, would you be able to feel what I do to you?”

 

At that point, Flemeth was already on top of Holy, and she wasn’t able to resist even if she wanted to. Her breasts were exposed to the witch’s eyes, and she enjoys this view very much.

 

"What you need to do, is to prove you cannot feel. We shall see if you manage to keep that empty stare on your face. But you must be honest. If you lie, I will punish you as I see fit. If you would stay, empty faced until dawn, I will kill you. If you do anything to prove you felt something, I shall delay your execution. Is that a deal?” Flemeth offered, still and static above her.

 

"Why would I agree to that, if I just want to die? can’t you just kill me?!”

 

"Ah ah ah! First proof you DO care! What do you mind? You want to prove you do not feel anymore, do you? Are you not completely sure of your promise? Do you fear of losing? Or maybe you care for having sex with ME although you ‘DON’T CARE’?” Flemeth’s point was very clear. And like always, all over history, she was right.

 

Holy knew this.

 

"Whatever… I don’t care.” she sighed and let herself loosen up, moving her face away from the witch who took hold of her.

 

"You would not win. Look at me if you do not truly care, child. You shouldn’t mind to stare at me while we do it. You are ashamed, Do you? You still care.”

 

Holy slowly fixed her face up. Tears started sliding down her cheeks, but her expression was still empty.

 

Flemeth wiped them off, asking gently “Would you care for a little change of rules?”

 

Holy shook her head, begging the Maker up above to end her life quick and pass that hag’s test.

 

‘Kill me’

 

‘Kill me’

 

‘Just kill me’

 

"We shall get right into it, do not worry.” the witch admitted, as if teasing for fun. “I am going to do things to your tender body now, and you will have to answer honestly to the questions I ask. When we are done, you may stay here, and wait for me to kill you, or run away, and regret your wish.”

 

Holy started to calculate these rules. 

 

Survive a sexual night with Flemeth.

 

Want to die? Stay.

 

Changed her mind? Leave as fast as she could.

 

Works for her. 

 

She nodded her head for approval, and took a long sigh.

 

Flemeth started stroking Holy’s nipples, slowly working her way to make them hard. It wasn’t a very difficult task, but she wasn’t fully satisfied with the results.

 

"Your breasts are so beautiful, dear girl.” she spoke as she grabbed those nipples with her fingers, moving them around.

 

"It hurts a bit...” Holy whined, trying to grab Flemeth’s hands.

 

"Oh does it? I shall soften my pinch then...” the witch corrected herself.

 

Her silver fingers were cold, but very arousing in a way. 

 

They made her body shiver. 

 

Those slowly turned into slight moans.

 

"What do you feel, child? Would you mind giving me details” Flemeth asked with curiosity.

 

 

"I don’t know what I feel… I never felt like this...” she shamefully admitted to her.

 

Flemeth gave a chuckle “Oh i’ve been with too many virgins these years… I seem to have some luck...”

 

The witch started to gently lick Holy’s left breast. Her tongue was gently flicking the nipple that started to stick out.

 

"I take it you lived in a very religion family, have you?” Flemeth asked, rolling Holy’s nipple between her teeth.

 

Poor Holy wasn’t able to talk. Flemeth’s moves were too distracting.

 

Then the witch started moving her tongue on Holy’s stomach, as she reached Holy’s private area, letting her finger slowly touch there.

 

Flemeth lifted Holy’s short skirt up, only to be stopped “No! Don’t look down there!” she yelped.

 

Flemeth shushed her, and backed up.

 

Holy stared when Flemeth started to pull her pants off. Her eyes were fixed on her.

 

"I will not look.” Flemeth confirmed “But I will share a secret with you. You need to be wet for the pain to reduce.”

 

"I’m wet enough.” Holy demand with her legs twitching slightly.

 

Flemeth stared at her. It was a staring battle for a very long time, then the witch smirked with a slight chuckle. She started mattering with her lower robes, revealing something that looked like a very thick snake.

 

It started standing up, with a sound that was almost like a crack. She gently spread her legs, understanding her role,and this thing’s role.

 

"You know what is needed here?” The witch asked, with her eyebrow climbing up with a half smile “This tool is soon to disappear inside you. Right here, between your legs.” she kept explaining with her finger pointing at her skirt.

 

"Can I...” Holy started.

 

"hmmm? Speak up, girl.”

 

"Can I feel it? This tool you have?”

 

Flemeth chuckled and helped her sit up, still the long shaft dangles between her legs. Holy grabbed it, and let herself fall back almost instantly. 

 

"It’s so hard...” she gasped.

 

"How hard?” the witch teased”

 

"So hard… Like a wine bottle...”

 

"Do you like hard things?”

 

Holy didn’t know how to replay that question. She shook her head with a lift of shoulders.

 

Flemeth started stroking her inner thighs, and it was very pleasant to Holy. She didn’t know what to do, or what to think. She felt so weird about this whole deal she takes part in.

 

The witch took her long member and started to rub Holy’s vulva. 

 

Slow…

 

Slow…

 

She just didn’t seem to care it drives Holy insane. She started biting her lower lip. It just felt right. She had no idea what was happening.

Before she could even notice, Flemeth’s tool already started forcing it’s way inside her.

 

"I think we are almost there..!” Flemeth grunt when she got halfway inside.

 

"Are you inside me?”

 

"Almost completely, clever girl...” the witch replied with a pause of her movement “May I say, you are one of the few who didn’t feel pain when I got in, and you are very tight..!” she grunt again.

 

Holy smiled.

 

Flemeth saw it as a hint to go deeper, and so she kept pushing.

 

Deeper and deeper.

 

Holy did feel Flemeth’s dick, but it was just way too good. She grabbed the sheets, trying to stay calm. She thought of that moment of her first penetration behind her, and maybe she’d even be able to have sex again.

 

It was so good.

 

The witch was pounding inside her. Starting out slowly, then speeding up. Holy’s breasts bounced again and again, and she was sweating.

 

Holy could feel herself getting hot. This snake, was only getting longer with each thrust.

 

She started moaning more and more, and Flemeth enjoyed it.

 

"Now… Let me ask you this...” The witch stopped suddenly, with another question “Were you thinking of death all this time? Did you think of giving up on this world?”

 

Holy gave a whine when Flemeth pulled herself out of her “Please don’t...” she begged.

 

"My question.” Flemeth scold her.

 

"I didn’t think of death. Not for a moment.”

 

Flemeth smiled “I am very pleased...”

 

"Can you please put it back inside me?” Holy begged.

 

Flemeth started touching the skirt again “If you want more, you need to take this skirt off. Then I shall decide what else to give you.”

 

Holy nodded and quickly pulled her skirt off, spreading her vulva wide for her.

 

Flemeth eased herself inside her again, only to thrust three deep pushes, then to pull out. Before Holy could complain of her horny state, Flemeth’s palm started to push itself inside her.

 

Holy gave a small whimper when it finally got in. She gave a long moan.

 

"Let’s see...” Flemeth wondered “I give you six seconds...”

 

"For what?”

 

Flemeth didn’t bother to answer. She only started moving her fingers inside her. She felt them so well. It started making her feel as if she needs pee.

 

This intensity drove her into a climax in only 3 seconds. Flemeth gently pulled her arm out, watching Holy twitch and shake.

 

Holy took a breath, and gave a sigh. Flemeth gave her the skirt and panties she took off, and told her to get dressed.

 

Holy did what she said, and sat on the bed.

 

Flemeth opened the door, and crossed her arms “The dawn is only 3 minutes away. Have you changed your mind?”

 

Holy wanted to stay, just for more action. But she also decided she needs to rethink of her death wish.

 

What to do?

 

What to do?

 

"What is it then?” Flemeth asked, as she picked a butcher’s knife from the table.

 

Holy got up, and started walking towards the door, but then stopped.

 

She moved a step back, and Flemeth was already settled up behind her, holding the knife by her neck.

 

Holy gave a glance at the witch, smiling from ear to ear.

 

"I have made my decision. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and making me feel good about my writings. I know i wasn't updating for almost a year, but I had so much in my life that I had to deal with.  
> Good things and also a few bad things.  
> I got engaged  
> I quit my job to start looking for a better job to build my own life  
> And I was wondering of a way to show the world what i can do.  
> I always loved making up stories, and so came archive of our own.  
> I started writing my own sexual fantasies at first, and it got so much support here.  
> Thank you so much.
> 
> And now, I know it's odd to ask something like that, but it's so important to me...  
> I started out with Wattpad a few weeks ago, and I wrote there a book of my own.  
> I still update and it's far from complete, but I really want to win a writing competition there.  
> If you can, please look for my profile there (MichalieS) and read my new book 'WE MET AT THE GREEN HOUSE".  
> It's going to be a paranormal horror book that i really am going to put an effort on.  
> I will still update here with new stories, but less often then before.  
> I want to work on getting myself a wedding, and maybe a visa to live in Japan...  
> That's my main goal...
> 
> And again
> 
> thank you for helping me through tough times  
> and give me Kudos if you liked this story.
> 
> Thank you
> 
> and i shall keep writing
> 
> because i truly love you
> 
> and owe you so much
> 
> because you got me so far with your support.


End file.
